An All Consuming Love
by ChangingDestiny'sDesign
Summary: It took mere seconds for her to catch his heart and over the years his love for her only grew stronger and more consuming.  However, once he leaves and is qualified as a traitor, will she be able to see past the official story and love him back?
1. Love From the Beginning

**I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters in the story! Although, I wish I did! **

It was a dreary day outside as a very stoic, onyx eyed little boy stared at the man pacing the hospital waiting room. Sure, he had seen his parents and their best friends anxious before but he could't understand why a baby would make them act in such a manner. After all, it wasn't like anyone was in danger or dying. He knew whatever was happening must be painful because of the screaming in the room through the door but whatever it was his mother told him not to worry. Since his mother was so sure, he didn't understand why everyone else wasn't. Although, he could tell that while his mother was saying one thing, her eyes showed another.

"Please try to calm down Kyo. She will be just fine. You know Yuka is a strong, healthy woman. There really is nothing to worry about." Mikoto said. The boy's eyes wondered to the man her mother had been addressing. The man had a look that was a cross between being ready to pass out or hurt something. It was hard to tell which.

"I know but that doesn't make the anticipation or worry any easier to deal with" the man replied.

It was then that the screaming stopping and he could hear a baby start to cry. It was as though someone had sucked the tension from the room by some sort of magic. Everyone's faces relaxed. It was then the boy speak for the first time during the whole ordeal.

"Does that mean it is over Haruno-sama?" he asked the now relieved looking man. The man simply smiled at him and replied, "Yes, that means it's over."

Suddenly the door opened and a rather tired but happy looking woman walked out. She looked at Haruno Kyo and said, "She did well. You can see her now if you wish."

Everyone then filed back to the little recover room that held Haruno Yuka and the baby. To the curious child, the room looked quiet normal however there was nothing normal about the woman on the recovery bed. She had purple eyes and pink hair the color of bubblegum. She looked tired but happy and she help a bundle in her arms.

"You did wonderfully sweetheart. She has your hair!" Kyo said as he gently hugged his wife and took a look at his newborn daughter for the first time. "But she has your eyes!" Yuka replied.

"I can't believe how beautiful she is! May I hold her, please?" Mikoto asked sounding more like a child in a toy shop then a mother of 2 sons. "But of course!" Yuka replied as her husband handed Kikoto the child.

"Oh! She is so sweet! And absolutely gorgeous!" Turning to look at her son, she asked, "Would you like to see the baby?" He eagerly nodded his head. He was very curious to see what everyone was so excited over. Then suddenly, everything made sense. As he looked at the pink haired, green eyed baby he suddenly started to feel feelings that his 6 year old mind understood but had never felt. He slowly reached out a hand to touch her cheek when her little hand reached up and grabbed his finger. While he was momentarily shocked, he soon looked up from the chid to see his mother's amused face after seeing the incident. He looked her in the eyes and said, "She is beautiful Okaa-san. I will alway be there when she needs me and to protect her. Then, I am going to marry her one day. Do you approve?" He asked looking at the three adults in the room.

Everyone who was in the room was suddenly very much shocked, yet amused by the sudden declaration. The young boy then walked looked at the parents of the baby only to see the mother smiling widely at him and her father smirking. Yuka then looked at her husband and asked, "So, what do you think?"

He then looked at the boy and said, "We would be honored Itachi."


	2. A Little Visit

**5 years Later **

"Yuka-sama, I'm hear to see Sakura," Itachi yelled as he walked into the house.

"Oh good. She's out back dear. Do you want to stay for dinner?" Yuka yelled back from the kitchen.

"That would be great, thanks!" Itachi replied.

He made his way to the back door only to find the apple of his eye chasing a butterfly, desperate to catch it. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. His childhood had been so stricked, thanks to his father's intent desire for his rapid assent in ninja ranks, that he had never had a chance to do things such as chase a butterfly. By 3 he was setting traps that fooled his father but the simple things had always been skipped. He knew there was only one person in this world that brought out the humorous or emotional side in him and he would do anything to keep her near him and make her happy.

He swiftly caught the butterfly, surprising the girl at both his appearance and the disappearance of her current object of attention. It was only when he opened his hand to reveal the butterfly that she smiled hugely at him but did not react how he expected.

"ITACHI!" Sakura yelled as she barreled into him to give him a hug and in the process, knock him down. She had completely forgot about the butterfly.

"A little happy to see me?" he said grinning back.

"You haven't come to see me in so long…" she replied, frowning slightly.

"I know my cherry blossom. I have been busy training but I am here now, just as I said I would be." he said with a little guilt in his voice from having to cancel on her so many times. It was then he pulled out a box from his pouch.

"Here, I thought you might helping me eat this." he told he as he shoved the box in her little hands.

"POCKY! Oh yeah, I'll help you. I LOVE this stuff!"

"I thought you did. So, how have you been?"

"So bored Itachi….. The academy is not very challenging and I don't have any friends there except Ino."

"But Sasuke is there. Don't you talk with my little brother?"

"You mean Mr. 'Don't you dare talk to me or I kill everyone'. No, we don't talk too much."

"Well, you know I am always here for you."

"I know Itachi. So, what have you been doing?"

"Preparing for the Jonin exams. "

"Oh, do you think you will pass?"

"Sure but it is good to always be prepared."

"Itachi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure! What do you want to know?"

"Why do you stick around me? I mean, I am so much younger than you and I am not pretty so that isn't the reason… I don't understand."

"Sakura, I like you, that's why. You see, I was at the hospital when you were born and I was so amazed at how cute you were that I knew we would always be good friends."

"I see. Itachi?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Never leave me alone, ok?"

"You know I won't."

After looking at the clouds for a long time and guessing their different shapes, it was time for dinner. They then watched movies and fell asleep snuggled together on the couch.

Yuka simply smiled at the two and picked up the phone. "Mikoto?"

"Hey Yuka! What did you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you not to expect Itachi back tonight. The are both so far in dream world, we'll be lucky if you get him back before dinner tomorrow…."

"Haha, good. He needed a break. His father has been over working him and making him miserable. He needed a chance to relax. He is still a little boy, you know."

"I know. Well, he is always welcome here."

"Thank you for that Yuka. I have a funny feeling that he will keep good on his word from that day in the hospital."

"I think you might be right and I know I won't mind one bit. He's a good boy. Goodnight Mikoto."

"Goodnight Yuka."


	3. A Dreadful Night

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. **

**Many Years Later….. **

Hastily, Itachi was making his way out of Konoha. He knew he didn't have much time but he had one place he had to visit before he could leave. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't tell Sakura goodbye.

As he approached her window, he could see her lying peacefully in her bed, sound asleep. Itachi could not bring himself to wake her out of her peaceful slumber so he left a small package on the table next to the bed and left.

After passing the gate, he knew that he would never see his home as a respectable citizen again. He had become a criminal and a missing nin in one night. It was the night he knew would be the source of nightmares for years to come.

The next morning, little Sakura sat up in her bed and immediately saw the package by her bed. She gingerly picked up the small box and opened it to find a necklace and a letter. Knowing that if he had a choice, Itachi would have waited to give her this in person, she quickly read the letter to figure out what had happened.

_Dear Cherry Blossom, _

_I know by the time you read this I will be long gone. Please understand, not everything is as it seems. Someone once told me that you must look 'underneath the underneath' if you are to truly understand the person in question. I know this will be hard for you to understand right now but I can only hope that you will grasp what I am saying when you are older. _

_Please Cherry Blossom, don't believe everything they say about me, for I know there will be a lot of rumors from now on. Simply understand one thing, Some bonds are never broken. Not even through death or separation or hurt or pain. _

_I can no longer keep my promise to be by your side at all times, like I once said. However, I have left you with a necklace, one exactly like mine, that I had made for you so that when you wear it, I will be there with you. _

_I love you Sakura and I always will. _

_Until I see you again. _

_Itachi _

She picked up the necklace which was a fairly simply piece of jewelry. It was a simply white gold chain with 3 circles spaced apart from each other, exactly like she had seen him wear. When she picked it up, she realized, while she didn't know the circumstances, he was not coming back.

**I know this part is a little sad but I will try to get the next chapter up soon. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them.**


	4. A Discussion, A Secret, A Decision

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. **

**8 years later….. **

17 year old Sakura Haruno, now the Hokage's prized apprentice and Leaf's most sought after medic-nin, walked through the village on her way to the hospital. She had grown and changed a lot since that day so many years ago. Now 5' 4", chin length hair, curvy and much more mature, she certainly wasn't the same little girl. She still felt the pain in her heart from the day he had left but it was less nowadays. She couldn't figure out what could possibly make him change so much over night but figured she didn't know him as well as she thought. After that night and Sasuke's betrayal years later, she found it hard to trust anyone with the exception of her few close friends. Paranoia, she figured, is good for a ninja anyway. Never trust anyone fully and never let up your guard, that was her motto.

As she walked through the doors, she was greeted by a young nurse desperately looking out for her arrival. "Haruno-Sama, an Anbu team was just brought in injured." the nurse spat out the second she saw her.

In less time than it took to blink, she was in the ER looking over charts, accessing the situation. Noticing some of her close friends on the chart, she set about as quickly as possible.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WE'RE SAVED MEN, LEAF'S OWN CHERRY BLOSSOM IS HERE!" Her teammate screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut-up you Baka! This is a hospital and you are here for treatment now sit down or you are going to make my job a lot more difficult."

"Why is that Sakura-Chan? Because I am too tall?"

"No, because I will worsen your condition then be forced to heal it afterwords."

"Aw, Sakura-Chan, always so mean. I was just happy to see you."

"I know Naruto but please remember there are some people here trying to sleep. I will be surprised if you didn't wake the entire maternity ward….."

"Oops, that wouldn't be good. Babies take forever to go back to sleep."

"My point precisely."

After hours of healing broken bones, raptured organs and too many lacerations to count, she was finally on the way home and happy to be so. All she planned tonight was to heat the easiest meal possible then crawl in bed without a care in the world.

As she approached her house, she found someone waiting for her.

"Hello Sakura!"

"Sensei! What are you doing here?"

"Can't a Sensei stop by to check on his old, overworked student? Perhaps, I heard about the ANBU incident and thought you might not feel like cooking…." He then held up a bag and held it out to here.

"Oh Sensei, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she yelled as she wrapped him in a huge hug.

"Well, I need to run. Tsunade wants to see me on various matters but, what can I say….. It isn't my fault if the last mission wasn't interesting enough to want to write about it. Not that any mission is that interesting."

"Oh boy…. What did you write this time?"

"I can't fully remember but something along the lines of, 'Ask someone who was actually paying attention'."

"Sensei! You had better get going then. I'll come check on you tomorrow since I know you won't go to the hospital and I know you won't escape without some form of injury…"

"Thanks Saku. Well, I'll be see you." And with that, he was gone in a poof.

Sakura made her way in and ate the Bento that Kakashi had brought her then took a shower. As she curled up in her bed, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her but was too tired to really care.

He could see her crawl in bed, worn and tired. She was wearing one of his brothers old training shirts and a pair of shorts. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her wearing the Uchiha symbol. It was something he had planned on her wearing for a lifetime had circumstances in prohibited it. It was then he noticed something around her neck. She was wearing the necklace he had left her so many years ago and he felt a pang in his heart.

In reality he was suppose to be monitoring the Uzumaki but he knew he would never actually make a move to capture him as did he partner, Kisame.

"Would you like to explain your presence in Konoha, Uchiha?"

"Aw Hatake, I would have thought you would have known."

"Perhaps. I know it isn't the Kyubi."

"So confident, as usual. How would you know that isn't my goal? After all, that is my order. To monitor, Uzumaki Naruto that is."

"Yes, but yet you are here. Besides, that would hurt her far too much and you know it."

"Hm. I must ask though, why are you not making a move to capture me? I am, after all, a wanted S-Class Criminal."

"True but I am one of the few who know the truth. Jiraiya always said he had a contact in the Akatsuki and I knew you too well to think you possible of what happened without a reason so I always assumed it was you. Therefore, I looked into it."

"I see. So you not only know the true but the reason behind why I am here?"

"Yes, I do. You have loved her without fail for years, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"I knew you would never hurt her, that is why I never stopped you're little visits."

"She doesn't know does she? The truth, I mean."

"No, that is your knowledge to do with as you please. I know you would never do anything to harm her. But if you do, I swear you will regret it."

"You know I would never harm her. How did you get my brother back to the village?"

"I explained a few things to him. He no longer wants revenge now that Danzo is dead, as are various council members involved. The whole thing was hushed and goodness knows, Tsunade was to glad to get them off her back. No one knows why though. They simply disappeared."

"At least he doesn't hate me or hold it against the village. I still don't want it public knowledge. It would cause mistrust of the leaders in Konoha and eventually lead to war. That is what I live to prevent."

"Yes, that is part of what tipped me off about your past. You see, any team that fought you came back badly injured, even maimed but never dead. Same with your partner."

"Oh yes, Kisame. He doesn't fully agree with the Akatsuki either. He just wanted someplace to belong, somewhere to call home and people to except him for him and not a freak."

"Well, now that I know what I wanted to know, I will leave you to decide whether or not to tell her."

"You would let me?"

"If you truly decided to, there wouldn't much I could do to stop you. However, Don't hurt her."

"You know I would have to kidnap her."

"I know but I also know how alone you both feel. You may not be able to come back to Konoha, but you deserve happiness like the hero you are."

"She would hate me Kakashi. It would take her from everything she loves."

"Perhaps, and trust me I don't want to see her go. But truth is, she loved you and there is a good chance she still does. All I want is her happiness. But you have to be willing to take that chance, make that leap. I just want to see two important people to me happy. You don't deserve to suffer you whole life just because of an order."

"Kakashi, do you know how long I have refrained from doing anything for myself? Everything I have done has always been for everyone else, whether or not they know it."

"I know. Now I need to go. Good luck on whatever you decide." With that he was gone in a poof, leaving Itachi alone with his thoughts.

'_Would it be just horrible to at least let her know still I love her and always will? Would it be awful to let he know I am not the monster they make me out as? I could always bring her back if she hates me too much. But then again, would I be able to stand it if I knew she would then hate me for the rest of her life?' _

With that his decision was made. His plan formed. His life's path decided.

**Cliffhanger! I hope you liked it.**


	5. Headaches and Wistful Thinking

**Three Weeks Later….. **

"Kaka-Sensei, I've seen that tree 4 times now. Look, I marked it each time we walked by. Does Naruto have to lead? At this rate we will never get home and I will never get to use my new bubble bath."

"Come on Ugly, it's only been 5 hours of walking in circles. Wait, she's right for once! Kakashi-Sensei, can't someone else lead? I am running low on my paper supplies."

"Sai, can't you go 2 minutes minus worrying about paper or anything related to you running out of it?"

"No Sasuke, I can't. At least I am not intent on killing anyone or avenging anything. My obsession is harmless you see."

"That is a matter of opinion. By the way, where did you get you fashion sense? A girl?"

"At least I don't have mood swings like one."

"That is only because you don't have moods. You make up for that by acting like a girl in every other way."

"Kaka-Sensei, please help…. Sai and Sasuke are arguing like an old married couple again….." Still no reply from Kakashi.

"YOU OLD PERVERT! GET YOUR NOSE OUT OF THAT BOOK AND PAY ATTENTION!"

"No need to yell Sakura. Sai, you lead. Sasuke, you bring up the rear. Naruto and Sakura, you guys watch the middle. I will float. Happy?"

"Sure."

"Yes!"

"OK"

"Hm."

Silence at last….

Four hours later the team, fondly known as Team Kakashi stepped through the gates of the village, only too happy to be home.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm headed home! Naruto, your turn to do report."

"Ok Sakura-Chan! I can't what to write the story about how the village we were visiting accepted that statue as a gift filled with enemy Nins and how we had to fight to save the village before it fell. I was leading, of course…"

"You Dobe, that's the story of Troy." Exasperated Sigh…

"Oh yeah, but it sounds so much cooler than what we actually did."

"Oh Naruto, you give me a headache. I really am headed home now."

"Ok. Bye Sakura-Chan."

"Bye Ugly."

"Hm"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Sakura. We both know Tsunade will what to see us after Naruto turns in his report."

"Yeah, ok Kakashi-Sensei."

"Oh and Sakura, be careful."

As she turned to leave she was a little confused by the warning and hesitation in his voice but figured she must just be tired.

"So, have you decided?"

"Yes, Kakashi, I have."

"And?"

"I have to try. Even if I simply know she hates me forever, I couldn't live with myself if I never tried. You were right, it is time I do something for myself. I don't what to be alone anymore. I need someone who sees me and loves me for the person I am. If anyone can see the real me, it is her. May I ask you a question in return?"

"Of course. I can't promise to answer though."

"You love her yourself, don't you?"

Everything went dead silent. Itachi could see a pained expression on Kakashi's face and knew he was right. Love is a funny thing. It comes at first sight for some and lasts and strengthen over the years. For others, it develops out of a friendship and/or comradeship. Yet for others, it is painfully one sided and the victim has the pain of knowing it will never be returned. Such was Kakashi's fate. To be seen as a father figure when in reality, he wanted so much more. At least, if he couldn't have her, he could see her happy.

"I'm sorry."

"Hell just froze over and the world ended! An Uchiha apologized and meant it!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Forget I said anything."

"Don't worry about it. I will get over it one day but at least she will be happy."

"Thank you Kakashi."

"Don't mention it. Just do it soon so I don't have to think about it for too long."

"You have my word."

**4 Days Later…**

Team Kakashi had received patrol duty for the week and were headed out for their rounds.

"I hate patrol. Please, don't stick me with the Dobe Sensei. I will get on my knees and beg, which is highly out of character for me, so long as you don't send me with the Dobe."

"That will be the only time you get on your knees for anyone Sasuke. You'll never restore your clan like this."

"You are right Ugly. I read in a book, if you want a woman to marry you, then you must be romantic and willing to be wrong all the time. That means no matter how incorrect she is, she is always right. So Ugly, you are right."

"Yeah well, here are the teams. Naruto, Sasuke and I will take the West while Sai and Sakura take the East. Sound good?"

"You put me with the Dobe!"

"I didn't want to make Sakura uncomfortable. Last time you were alone with her, well, it didn't turn out so swell. You know, the bench…."

"That won't be happening again. I won't be leaving again and Sakura and I have worked things out." Casting a pleading look to Sakura, Sasuke was practically begging with his eyes. The difference in Sasuke was amazing since he had had his revenge. Emotions that he never showed before, while brief and fleeting, could occasionally be see.

"Really Sensei, I don't mind. Like he said, we have worked things out. I just won't stand by any benches when I am around him you see."

"SAKURA!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist Sasuke. Hehe"

"Alright then, Sai with me and Sasuke with Sakura."

"ALRIGHT THEN! LETS GO!"

"Good Luck Kaka-Sensei. I'll treat your inevitable headache as soon you get back."

"Thanks Sakura."

And with that, they were off. Sakura blissfully unaware of the missing-nin wistfully watching her, just waiting for his chance to act upon his plan.


	6. Making Amends and Kidnappings

"I think it is time to set up camp for the night."

"Your right Sasuke! I am getting a little tired and I don't care if you think I am weak, I am."

"I would call you weak but then, I myself, must be weak as I am tired also. Did you bring your own tent and sleeping roll?"

"Yeah, I did. Don't worry, we don't need to share."

"Well, actually… We do. If you are willing that is. You see, I wasn't thinking last night when I packed so I kind of forgot mine. I know that is basic stuff but I did and now I have now choice but to admit it or sleep on the ground."

"That's fine actually. Since there are two of us, only one can sleep at a time anyway."

"Oh, that's right. Then it isn't a big deal."

"No. Do you want me to take the first shift?"

"No, I'll do it. You should get some rest. Besides, I have a funny feeling and don't think I can sleep yet."

"Oh ok, whatever. Wake me when it's my shift."

"Ok. And Sakura, I'm glad we were able to maintain friends. Even though I don't feel for you romantically, I don't think I could have stood losing you altogether."

"Yeah, same here. Night."

As Sasuke sat watching the stars, he felt an immense chakra approaching. He should have been alert but it was a familiar one and one he wanted to talk with. As it got closer, he heard someone talk to him, almost in a whisper. It suddenly appeared behind him.

"I mean no harm little brother. Do not be alerted on my account."

"I know nii-san. I have no intention of attacking you. I found out the truth and hold none of the past against you. Even you leaving is understood. I have missed you nii-san."

"And I you."

"I wish you could come back."

"But you know why I can't."

"Yes, I do."

"Do you have feelings for Sakura?"

"A little random, don't you think? Not romantic but yes, as a sister, I do. Why? Do you still harbor your legendary crush for her?"

"Hardly a crush."

"OH MY GOODNESS! YOU DO!"

"You are putting Naruto to shame with the octave of your voice."

"Sorry. What are you going to do about it? I mean, if you love her, you should tell her. You deserve to be happy nii-san and I will do whatever it takes to help you."

"I plan on doing something about it but it will involve a kidnapping."

"Well, there she is, asleep. Go for it. I will wait long enough for you to be safe then report it as an unidentifiable rouge nin. No one will be the wiser."

"Why are you helping me little brother?"

"Because I own you in more ways than one. This way, at least I feel like I have helped you. But you had better not hurt her or you will answer to me. On that note, when I become an uncle, I want to know and be a part of the children's lives. Now go."

"Thank you little brother. Just know I love you."

With that he scooped up a sleeping Sakura and ran of into the night leaving a smiling Sasuke behind. '_I hope it works out for you nii-san. I hope she will find the true you and understands the past just as I have._' He thought to himself as he went back to watching stars.

As Sakura woke up, she realized something was wrong. She was no longer outside but in a warm cabin in a comfortable bed. She searched the house for chakra signals and found one downstairs. Evaluating her surroundings, she could tell this was no ordinary hostage situation, although she did know it had to be a kidnapping as that was the only explanation.

Deciding to look around for information, she noticed a small dresser across the room and opened it. The contents of the first drawer scared her half to death. The drawer was filled with photos, of her….. There were photos as far back as her baby photos and as recent as a week ago. There was not a stalker like amount or feel to it but like someone was following her life, keeping track of her.

She realized multiple things about thing situation that was wrong. None of the doors were locked or sealed, leaving her ways to escape easily. Her chakra was still there and useable. Nothing had been done to prevent her from leaving. Her shinobi side was convinced she should take the opportunity to run but her other side said she needed to figure out what was going on. Normal was not a word she could use in this situation but neither was scared. That was when it occurred to her, she wasn't scared or frightened or even upset. In fact, if anything, she felt calm and peaceful, like she belonged there.

The door suddenly opened and she saw he kidnapped. She instantly recognized him although he had changed throughout the years. His stress lines where more obvious and he looked worn and tired. He had aged, not badly, but enough to show the years of pain and hurt, both physically and emotionally, he had gone through.

"YOU!" she yelled. "What do you want with me?"

"Cherry Blossom, please calm down. You have to let me explain first."

"Don't call me that. Only one man was allowed to call me that and he left long ago. What did you do to Sasuke?"

"Nothing. He fully consented and in fact, encouraged the kidnapping so that I could explain. But Sakura, you have to keep an open mind and let me explain."

He could see the hurt in her eyes. He had left her so long ago and she hated him for it but he knew if she was going to forgive and except him, she had to listen. She had to give him a chance to show her the image he had built over the years, was just that, an image. A facade, a way to intimidate and keep people at a distance. But now, all he wanted was her heart, open, ready to accept him. It would be a long road but he had to try.

"Fine. Explain."

"Let me start from the beginning. Do you remember the note I left you that night?"

"Yes."

"It will make a lot more sense now."

With that, he began the long story of his life. He was showing her underneath the underneath but would she accept him?


	7. The Truth and the Unexpected

**A Few Hours Later…. **

"Wow. So how exactly am I suppose to know you are telling the truth? How do I know this isn't just a big scam? How do I know you didn't kill your family, your parents for you own personal gain or reasons?"

"I have nothing but my word Sakura. However, think about your situation. The windows and doors are open. You have your chakra and are not bound. Don't you see? If everything you hear about me was true, that doesn't make a lot of sense, does it?"

"It could always be a trick."

"Alright, here is one you can't deny. Do you remember one member of any team that fought me that died? Hurt, yes. Maimed, perhaps. But to the point where they died?"

She sat there thinking for a minute. It was true. She could not recall one member of any team that had died fighting him. Or his partner for that matter. It was just all too confusing. All this time, she had been taught to hate him but here he was trying to tell her everything she had been told was a lie. She didn't know what to make of it.

"Are you starting to see Sakura? Did you never wonder why the counsel members disappeared and Sasuke suddenly reappeared? He found out the truth. Don't you see? Please?" He was practically begging for her to understand.

"Sasuke… How are you here? He said he killed you."

"He thought he did but Pein had other plans. He brought me back. Pein has always seen me like a brother or perhaps a son. I'm not sure which."

"I see. But what about Naruto? You have come after him numerous times."

"But have you seen me succeed in his capture? You know I could have gotten him long ago."

"Yes, I do. I always thought that was odd. But doesn't your partner, Kisame was it, get suspicious?"

"Kisame doesn't care. If he could give up everything and have a true family, he would. He is like me in that, it is all a facade. Same with Deidara. Akasuki is just a place to stay, to belong to. For me, a place to do some good for Konoha, to make sure it stays safe from them."

"Wait. The Mouthy Bomb Freak who tried to kidnap Gaara?"

"Deidara, yes. Wait, you are on a first name basis with the Kazekage?"

"Yes, I have been for sometime. Since the Chunnin Exams actually. He tried to kill me. Well, more like Sasuke then I got in the way to protect him then Naruto saved us both….. It's a long story but to make it short, Naruto and I are his closest friends. If anything happened to either of us, the offender would answer not only to Konoha but Suna as well. Temari is like a sister and best friend to me and Kankuro, well, I don't know how to describe him. I guess you could say annoying brother."

"Wow. Talk about friend in high places."

"Haha. Yeah, I guess you could say that. Back to Deidara."

"Right, well, he was forced into the Akasuki and would love out but has no where else to go. Truth is, I think Pein would let us leave at any point but where would we go? What would we do? At least, while we are considered criminals by some, we do some good. Did you know we have entire towns under our protection? We have cared for kids who have lost their parents in battle or on missions until we can find them homes? We have rebuild homes for people who have lost theirs? Or that we help hospitals stay in supplies? We are not all bad Sakura."

"I had no clue."

"Did you never wonder why we are so hard to find. Even as good as we are, someone should eventually find us, right? But we hide in the neighboring towns. The towns we help. The villagers care for us."

"I suppose when Kakashi said to look underneath the underneath, he knew what he was talking about. Oh my goodness! Kakashi! He is going to be horrified when he finds out that I am gone. Naruto and Sai too! And what about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke has a plan and I am willing to truth him on this. Kakashi has known the truth for a long time and knew what I was planning so he is fine with this. As for Naruto and Sai, Kakashi will take care of them."

"You really thought this out. Didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I needed you to know, even if it meant you hated me forever for it."

"I don't hate you. But I don't trust you, yet."

He smiled for the first time in a long time. Yet, such a small word but so full of hope.

"But you will give me a chance to earn that trust back?"

"Yes. Could we start with some food perhaps? Personally, I am starving!"

"I think we could do that." Itachi replied smiling as he opened the door for her.

As he lead her downstairs she started to hear voices. All young and cheerful. When she walked in the kitchen, she realized why.

"Oto-san!" A little boy of no more than two yelled as he walked in the room. As Sakura looked around she saw a group of three kids. There were two boys and a girl. None of them looked related but they were obviously close.

"Sakura, I would like you to meet my children. This is Honoka, Yori and Kichirou. I just couldn't give them up when it was time so, they are in a way mine….."

Honoka, a young girl of 4 looked to be calm and quiet but not without personality. She had chin length dark red hair, jade eyes and a peacefulness about her. In a way, she reminded Sakura of Gaara, especially the red hair and eyes.

Yori was no more than 8 with onyx hair and hazel eyes. He had a very dutiful personality and seemed protective of the other 2 but more than willing to accept Sakura with a ready smile.

Kichirou was almost 2 with blond hair and blue eyes. He was so cute and full of life. It was no wonder Itachi couldn't give them away.

"It's not like we wanted to go. We love it here! And we love oto-san. He is so kind to us. Look what he got me!" Honoka replied as she pointed to the green ribbon in her hair.

"That's the truth. We have been through too much to want to move again. Oto-san has always been very kind to us. We have always had what we needed and he even teaches us our schooling." Yori said.

"Love Oto-san!" Kichirou replied as he kissed Itachi's cheek, who at this point was holding the little boy.

"It is nice to meet you all. How long have they been with you Itachi?"

"About a year and a half now. They all came from different towns and so on. Yori's town was attacked leaving few survivors, Honoka's parents were killed on a mission leaving her alone and Kichirou was given to me by a young woman who couldn't take care of him. They formed a close bond through everything and I became attached to them through the whole ordeal. A family was formed and I knew I couldn't let anyone take them from me so here we are, all this time later, happy and together."

"That's amazing. Where you glad to get a full night's rest when that one got old enough?" pointing to Kichirou.

"Oh yes. He did not like sleeping so he shared my bed. Technically, all the kids have their own room in the house but they rarely use them to sleep in. My bed seems to bed the favorite and I don't mind. So long as they feel safe and secure, that's all that matters to me."

The children just beamed at him as Sakura realized there was so much more to the man in front of her than she ever knew. Here he was, S-Class criminal, mass murder and missing-nin, holding a two year old and laughing with his other two children. He had created a family and loved them too much for words and they loved him back. Her whole world had just been turned upside down but she wasn't so sure that was a bad thing.

"Did you guys leave some food for our guest?"

"Of course!" they replied in unison.

"Sakura, would you like to join us?"

"I would love to Itachi. But may I hold Kichirou? I love kids."

"Of course."

As they sat down to eat, they smiled at each other. Sakura realized, while it was new and moving all too fast, it all felt so right. Like they were a true family. It would take him time to make her trust him again but she knew it wouldn't take as long as she thought. He was a different person than what she had come to know and she knew with time, he was a person she could easily grow to love.


	8. Falling in Love With Life Again

"SHE'S WANT? SAKURA-CHAN IS WHAT?"

"Quiet down Dobe. Making the rest of us deaf is not going to help."

"I leave Sakura-Chan with you for two minutes and you let her be kidnapped! You probably threw her in front of you as a human shield and they took her!"

"YOU IDIOT! I would never do something like that. I love her as a sister and would do anything to take care of her."

"Yeah, so long as a bench isn't in view."

"Did you really want me to take her with me and leave you completely alone? I knew what I had to do and didn't want her hurt Dobe."

"Listen, Ugly is strong and can care for herself until we find her. Besides, we don't know what the person wanted with her. Perhaps he was lonely….."

"What do you know Sai?"

"I'm not saying I know anything but I would like to talk with you later Sasuke. Sensei, you haven't said anything. What do you think?"

"I think we need to go report it. Sasuke, you have the report describing what you saw and what the missing-nin looked like?"

"I do."

"Then we will send Naruto and Sai with the report and Sasuke and I will continue patrol."

"Hai Sensei!"

As soon as Naruto and Sai were out of hearing range Kakashi eyed Sasuke carefully before speaking.

"How was Itachi?"

"You know?"

"Hai, and have for a long time. This was planned carefully. He has been visiting her secretly for a long time. He never approached her but he would watch her sleep, etc…."

"I see. He did seem pretty desperate. I told him I wanted to know when I become an Uncle! I am not going to miss out on that. Especially if one of the boys has pink hair! I can see nii-san's face now! A son with pink hair!"

"Yes, I could see that too. For some reason though, I think that's what he wants. A house full of kids and love."

"He deserves it too. If only he could come back."

"We could look into that you know. Perhaps not use the truth but another reason. It might work."

"You think?"

"No promises but we could try. Provided we could find a certain scroll. I believe there was a two man mission up for grabs to organize the forbidden scrolls for Tsunade. Do you feel up to it? I already volunteered if so."

"Hm. A little reading might do me good."

"Do us both good, I think."

**Three Weeks Later….**

Sakura was rocking Kichirou to sleep while talking to the other two children before taking them to bed. Itachi had to run and get a few supplies and meet with Kisame and wouldn't be home until late.

"How long have you known oto-san?"

"Well Yori, I have known Itachi since I was born. He was one of the first people to hold me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oto-san said you were best friends before he left. Is that true?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Did you ever forget Oto-san?"

"Oh no. I never forgot him. He was always very special to me. Look, this is the necklace he left me the day he left."

"It look just like oto-san's!"

"Yes, Honoka, it does. It was suppose to always remind me of him since he always wore his. I never took it off. Even when I was so mad he left, I didn't take it off because I knew I would forgive him."

"But oto-san will never leave us."

"No, Yori, he won't."

"He most certainly won't." Itachi repeated from the doorway.

"OTO-SAN!" The children yelled as they ran into his arms.

"SSSSHHHH! You'll wake Kichirou."

"Sorry Sakura-Chan."

"Yes, sorry Sakura. I got the supplies needed and saw Kisame. Thank you for watching the kids."

"No problem. I can't stand the thought of laying this one down. He looks so peaceful asleep and feels so good in my arms. It's funny, I never thought much about kids but now I see why you couldn't let them go. Overnight Dad, that had to take some getting used to."

"Yes and no. It took some adjusting but I loved having them here. It made me feel human again."

"You've done a good job. I have a question."

"What?"

"Where did you get those photos of me?"

"Well, I took some, Deidara and Kisame took the rest. They knew how I , um, felt about you and would check in on you if they were in the neighborhood."

"How were you never caught?"

"Let just say while most don't know the actual story, there are a few of my previous comrades/friends that still believe in me."

"Ok but that doesn't explain Deidara and Kisame."

"Where I go, they go. This is understood and I don't let people I don't trust that close."

"I see. I am assuming Genma and Kakashi would be two."

"Hai. They are. Listen, I want you to know you can leave at any point. You are not bound here by anything and I will not force you to stay just don't think I want you to go."

"Hai, I understand. I think I might stick around a bit. If you don't mind that is."

"No, I don't mind at all. The kids love you, you know. You are the only person besides myself I have seen Kichirou fall asleep on."

"Really? Who do you leave the kids with when you are on a mission?"

"Both Kisame and Deidara love to babysit. When they aren't available, Konan loves the kids so she is more than willing to help out."

"And the kids are scared of them? I mean the mouths in the hand, the look of a shark, etc…. I would be terrified."

"Not if they are what helped save you from the terror you were in. The kids all have rough backgrounds and both Yori and Honoka remember what happened before hand. When we saved them, it didn't matter who we were, they were safe and that's all they knew."

"I suppose that makes sense. What about Deidara's partner? Doesn't he get suspicious?"

"Deidara stucks with us. He no longer has a partner. We killed Tobi when we found out who he was and you took care of Sasori. He is happy to stick with us so, all is well."

"I see."

"ANYBODY HOME YEAH?"

"Deidara-oji-san!" The kids yelled as the run into his arms.

"I wasn't expecting you today Deidara."

"Well, it is supply day, yeah, so I thought you might need my help watching the kids, yeah."

"Thanks. I already got the supplies though. Sakura watched the kids."

"Sakura, yeah? She's here, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm here. It's nice to meet you on good terms Deidara."

"Same here, yeah. What do you think of the kids, yeah?"

"I am falling love I think. This one had been asleep in my arms for an hour now and I don't want to set him down."

"Would you mind if I held him, yeah?"

"Deidara is close to Kichirou." Itachi added as and explanation.

"Oh, sure. Here you go."

"Thanks, yeah."

"Well kids, it is getting late. Would you like me to put you to bed tonight." Sakura asked

"Oh yes! Will you tell us a story? Pleeeaaassseee?" Honoka begged.

"Of course. Let's go now."

"Will you be here tomorrow Deidara-oji-san?"

"Yes, he will be here tomorrow." Itachi answered for him, knowing his intentions.

"Goodnight Oto-san." The kids hugged Itachi goodnight than followed Sakura up the stairs to change and crawl in bed.

"How are things going, yeah? Did she understand, yeah?"

"I'm not sure how she truly feels about me yet but I know she loves the kids."

"She will come to love you too, yeah. Just give her time, yeah. I could tell she looks at you differently than she would a normal friend, yeah. It will just take time, yeah."

"I know. It is just hard after so many years of waiting."

"It will happen, yeah."

"Hai. Have you ate?"

"I have, yeah. I can't believe you built yourself a family like this, yeah. Look at this one. He is so peaceful asleep, yeah."

As Itachi looked at the child asleep in Deidara's arms, he knew he had truly made a family. Full of freaks, geniuses, prodigies, etc….. All outcasts on their own but together, they had forged a family. Once the kids came onto the scene, everyone found what they had been looking for and decided it was time to give up and start families of their own.

All that was left of the Akatsuki was Deidara, Kisame, Konan, Pein and Itachi. Everyone else had either died or left. Anymore, they acted their part but never really did anything. They still watched the tailed beasts but had no intention to actually do anything. Konan was now pregnant with Pein's baby, as the two are now married. Kisame splits his time between staying with Itachi and the kids and looking for a woman willing to love a fishstick. Same with Deidara. More than anything, Akatsuki had become the family name.

The only thing they wish could change would be they could settle down and was, once again, accepted by one of the five countries. Even if it was not their own.

"Well, the kids are in bed and asleep." Sakura announced as she plopped down into a chair across the room from the talking men.

"Excellent, yeah. How do you like to the life of a mom, yeah? Ow! That's hurt, yeah!" Deidara complained after Itachi hit the back of his head.

"Shut up. She is here as a guest, not a mom."

Sakura smiled. She knew the last thing Itachi wanted was for her to feel like the only reason she was there was to be a mom to the kids. She knew he truly loved her and was not just using her.

"It's ok. I know what he meant. After three weeks, he was simply asking how I was adjusting to working with the kids since I have had a lack of experience in that area until now. Right Deidara?"

"Yeah. Thank you Sakura, yeah. Well, I'm going to go put him in bed, yeah. Then crawl in one myself! Goodnight, yeah"

"Goodnight." Sakura and Itachi said in unison.

"Itachi, I need to tell you something. I really don't want to go. I have fallen in love with the kids and the life."

"Just the kids and lifestyle." Itachi said as more of a statement than a question. She could see the hurt in his eyes and knew exactly how much he truly did love her. Over the past few weeks she had gotten to know him better. She had seen the true him and had indeed started to fall for him. He was soft and loving. He was an amazing father being caring and sensitive. Listening to their every problem and comforting them whenever they were scared or couldn't get to sleep. It was the type of man she always wanted but never thought she could find.

"Perhaps not only the kids and lifestyle."

He looked up at her and she saw the hope on his face from her chair across the room. He had been through so much and was ready for someone to love him the way only a wife could. Someone to be by his side for better or worse. Someone who would never leave him.

At that point she stood up and walked over to where he was sitting. She sat next to him and took his hand.

"Really? Please don't mess with me Sakura. I couldn't take that. Life has already dealt me a losing hand until now and I couldn't take you playing with my emotions."

"Really Itachi. I wouldn't do that and you know it."

She saw a single tear slide down his face before he leaned over and kissed her thoroughly. She knew she had found the place she belonged and the man she would love for the rest of her life.

Little did they know that from the top of the stairs, Deidara had watched everything and couldn't help but smiling.

"I'm happy for you Itachi, yeah." With that he headed to bed, leaving the blissfully oblivious couple alone.

**I hope you all like it so far. Thanks for all the great reviews! I will keep it coming. I'm not done by a long shot. I was thinking of Deidara and Ino later on in the story. What do think? That should give you some ideas of my intentions. ;)**


	9. A Plan and A Proposal

As Itachi looked around his living room the next day, watching the woman he loved playing with his children and knew the he was in love with life for the first time ever. It would not always be this easy, and goodness knows he wished there was a happily ever after, but at least he had a woman who would stay by his side and children that would always loved him.

**Meanwhile…. **

"OK! OK! I get it. But if he doesn't want the truth out, how exactly am I suppose to bring him back. He can't very well just walk back through the front gates into open arms without a reason. He is an S-Class Criminal for goodness sake! Plus, Sakura is still missing and we can't seem to find her." Tsunade fumed as Kakashi and Sasuke presented their plead along with a long sealed away scroll explaining Itachi's mission.

"We have talked it through and have come up with a plan. Itachi has passed along vital information about Akatsuki to Jiraiya for years. We could present him as spy for Konoha and as largely responsible for the fall of the Akatsuki. His Akatsuki friends that are left will be represented as the same. Unlikely heros and all that. As for Sakura, I have a funny feeling if you bring back Itachi, she will follow." Kakashi replied.

"Why would Sakura follow Itachi? What do you know Hatake?"

"Nothing, nothing….. I'm just saying."

"Let me think on it and try to work something out. I will have Shizune work it through with me. Dismissed."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama." both Kakashi and Sasuke replied before poofing away.

"SHIZUNE, GET IN HERE! WE HAVE PLOTTING TO DO!"

"DEIDARA! KISAME!"

"What Pinky?" Kisame asked as he poked his head in the kitchen.

"Would you guys watch the kids for a second? I have some baking to do and don't want them in the kitchen. Oh, and don't call me that Fishsticks."

"Sure, and don't call me Fishsticks Pinky."

"Shut up."

"If you say. Come on kids. Lets go play with Deidara-oji-san."

"YAYAYAYA!" the kids exclaimed as they run out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Kisame."

"Anything for you Pinky. Could we have a serious talk later? There are just a few things I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah, sure. Let me finish here and we can go for a walk. I'll leave the kids with Deidara. He's odd with the whole mouths in hand, bomb obsession but for some reason I trust him with them."

"Hai. Sounds good. Thanks."

As Sakura worked around the kitchen baking and putting dinner on, she realized exactly how much she had missed Itachi and how much she loved both him and the children. She always knew in her heart they would be together again and he would keep his promise made so long ago but didn't dare let herself hope. Yet in all her wildest dreams, she never imagined it would be this blissful.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and someone kissed the crook of her neck. She couldn't help but smile.

"Good afternoon my Cherry Blossom. Have I told you how much I love you lately."

"Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it. How are you, Love?"

"Tired. Honoka kept me up all night….. She kept talking and talking….."

"Tell me about it. I had both boys. As soon as I got one asleep, they other would wake back up."

"Hm. I will be glad when we are, um, married and can share a bed. We might be able to get them asleep using teamwork."

"Who said anything about marriage? We only became a couple last night. Goodness, I only just forgave you for leaving." Sakura said with a smile on her face, making it obvious she was joking but the chuckle in her voice.

"Well, I was just thinking. It's not like we are strangers or anything. I've known you since birth and well, I've loved you since day one. That never changed Sakura. I've never been with anyone in hopes that one day, you would forgive me and I could work out being with you." He replied in a serious but loving voice.

At this point Sakura turned around so she was facing Itachi, his arms still firmly around her waist, holding her close.

"You really mean that?"

"Every word of it."

"I love you, Itachi.

"I love you too. Sakura, I have a question to ask you. This isn't the most romantic setting, I know. And, I don't want to rush you so feel free to tell me to back of if needed." He said smirking.

Sakura knew what was coming and was all too ready. This was her life from now on and she couldn't wait to officially start life as Mrs. Uchiha Itachi. Her only regret would be the friends she would have to leave behind.

Itachi lowered onto one knee in front of her and pulled out a ring box. He propped it open to reveal the prettiest eternity band that she had ever seen. It had three layers of diamonds, one on top of the other, all the way around the band.

"Haruno Sakura, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes, Itachi. I can't think of something I would love more."

He stood up and hugged her so tightly she could hardly breathe. She could feel a fleeting tear fall onto her neck but knew all too well, she herself was crying from joy.

"Thank you Sakura. Thank you so much."

He slipped the band on her finger and looked at it with a smile on his face.

"It's gorgeous Itachi. I couldn't imagine anything more perfect."

"It was my mother's. She gave it to me before… I wanted to let her live but she said she would rather die than live without my father. He was the leader of the rebellion so I had little choice, I was under orders. She said she didn't blame me as she had never agreed with the clan's views anyway. She handed me that ring and told me, when I found the woman I felt like I would rather die with than live without, I was to give it to her with Oka-san's blessing. She said one day, I would be able to start over life and find love and peace at that time. I didn't want to Sakura but I had no choice."

"I'm sorry Love. I know that day lingers with you but this is a new chapter in your life. A brighter chapter."

"Yes, and you are to be thanked for that. I love you, my Cherry Blossom."

He leaned forward kissed her.

"Oh please. I really don't need that image in my head." Kisame joked from the doorway.

"Then don't look Fishsticks. Actually do! Look, we are getting married!" She exclaimed holding up her hand so he could see the ring.

Kisame looked unsurprised but happy for the couple nevertheless.

"Congrats! I knew it would happen one day but, don't you think you are rushing a bit?"

"Not after 18 years of waiting." Itachi replied with a smile.

"Well, that's true. Pinky could we take that walk now?"

"Oh sure! I completely forgot. Do you mind Love?"

"Not at all. Just don't be too long. I want to tell the kids they are going to have a mother." He added with a smile and wink.

"You bet. Ready?" Sakura asked Kisame.

"Hai."

They ran until they were well out of hearing range before Kisame stopped.

"Ok Fishsticks, what's this about?"

"I just wanted to be sure you knew what you were doing. I have been Itachi's partner for years now and am rather close to him. He is like a younger, overly intimidating brother and I don't want to see him hurt. Most people don't see this about him but he is delicate. He has seen more pain and suffering than anyone his age should and I don't want some little girl breaking his heart because she wasn't full committed or truly in love. The young woman would have a lot of anger 'family members' to answer to."

"Kisame, I understand what you are saying but you have to understand me a little too. My life may not have been as rough as Itachi's but it also hasn't been a pleasant walk either. The last thing I could possibly do is hurt him. I have loved him for a long time, even if I didn't know it. Kisame, you have nothing to worry about. I truly, irrevocably love him and will stay by him through thick and thin, good and bad, sickness and health."

"Alrighty Sakura. That's all I wanted to hear. Deidara and I talked this through and we both really like you but we needed to know so I volunteered to have this talk with you. You aren't mad at us now right? Cause if you are, just remember Deidara was part to. If I'm going down, he's coming too!"

"No, I'm not mad. In fact, I am honored you approve."

"Oh good. Shall we head back Pinky?"

"Yes, I think we should Fishsticks!"

They both smiled at the other before taking off for the house.

"THAT'S IT! Shizune send a team to find Uchiha-Sama and his friends and bring them back. Make it clear it is a peaceful mission and they are coming for a meeting and proposition only."

"Yes Hokage-Sama. Right away. I never thought I would see the day Konoha would welcome former Akatsuki members with open arms. I will be glad to have Sakura back too. The extra hospital shifts are killing me!"

"YOU KNEW TOO! AM I THE ONLY ONE TO NOT REALIZE WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled.

"No Ma'am. Only a few of us knew." With that Shizune flew out of the room, barely dodging an empty sake bottle being throw at her.

**Well, I hope you all like it. Thanks for all the reviews and support! You guys are great!**


	10. A Proposition Worth Considering

**Firstly, let me apologize. I know I rushed the relationship a bit but I wanted to get onto the more interesting part of the story. To me, it is always more fun once they are together instead of walking in circles trying to figure it all out. Plus, it is so much more interesting to write. So, on with the story! I hope you all like it! **

After a night of celebrating and enjoying each others company, everyone was slowly waking up, for the adults painfully waking up. The kids had managed to convince everyone to a 'campout' in the living room. If anyone was to walk in on them at that moment, they could not define one person from the next as they were a tangled mess of arms and legs at the moment.

Sakura was the first to wake. She looked around and couldn't help but smile. She had been using Itachi's chest as a pillow while Kichirou slept on top of both of them. Deidara had fallen asleep, with his head on her legs, holding Honoka, who was snuggled close into Deidara's chest. Kisame was asleep next to Itachi holding Yori, who seems to have a strangle hold on Kisame's neck. As she looked around, she could help but think of everyone here as her family. To see them all so close helped ease the pain of knowing everything and everyone she was leaving behind.

They had explained to the children what was happening and the kids were ecstatic. Yori asked if they could call Sakura 'oka-san' at which point Sakura gleamed replying she would be honored. Yes, she had found her place in this world.

…

**A few days later…..**

"Come on guys. They are close. This is near the area Pakkun mentioned he felt them. I can feel multiple Chakra signals near by. They are all strong and one feels very familiar. I feel two approaching though so be on guard." Explained the Anbu captain as the team ran.

When suddenly, out of nowhere, appeared a man with bright red hair and multiple piercings. He seemed familiar but with out the cloak, they were having trouble recognizing who he was. It was only when a pregnant young woman appeared by his side did they realize it was Pein.

"We do not wish to fight but simply talk." the Captain called out, indicating his intentions. At those word Pein and Konan visibly relaxed their posture and chakra signals indicating they meant no harm either.

"Please talk then." Pein replied. Konan stayed by his side letting him do all the talking.

"Konoha has a proposition for the remaining members of the Akatsuki. We wish you no hard and this is strictly a peaceful proposition. If you are interested, our Hokage would like to speak with you."

"This is an unusual proposal. How do we know you are to be trusted?"

"I am carrying a scroll, written and signed by the Hokage herself, explaining if you would care to read it. I believe it should be enough to gain your trust."

At that point, the Anbu captain held out the scroll which Pein excepted. He could tell it was not a hoax as the Hokage has infused her chakra into the scroll. As he read his face turned surprised and handed the scroll to Konan to read.

"We would be willing to discuss such an idea. Allow me to take you to the rest of my family."

A little taken back by the use of the word 'family' the Anbu team followed never the less. Soon after they arrived at a large cabin in a clearing. It was in the middle of the Fire Country and how they had never found it before shocked the team.

Pein approached the front door and knocked, knowing someone would answer. Just then, Itachi answered the door.

"Pein, Konan, what a surprise! Please, come in."

"Thank you. We have brought some guests with an interesting proposition."

"It was then that Itachi noticed they were from Konoha and stiffened.

"A peaceful proposition. They are not after the girl." Pein said. Konan and he had visited a week ago and knew the situation.

"Then please come in." Itachi signaled for the team to enter the house.

…

"OKA-SAN, we have company!" Yori yelled as he ran into the bedroom after seeing everyone enter.

"Alright sweetie. Tell Oto-san I'll be down in a minute."

"Alrighty!"

Yori ran downstairs and into Itachi's arms. Itachi had everyone sitting at the table and had gotten everyone drinks.

"What did you need Yori?"

"Oka-san said to tell you she'd be down in a minute Oto-san. I think she is finishing Honoka's bath after Kisame accidentally covered her in water. That had to be cold!" he replied giggling.

Itachi smiled at his oldest son. "Thank you for telling me. Why don't you go find Kichirou in the living room and play with him while the adults talk."

"Hai Oto-san." With that Yori scurried off to find his brother leaving the Akatsuki members and the Anbu to talk.

Itachi recognized a few of the Anbu, even with their masks on. He could see Naruto, no mistaking that blond hair! He knew Genma because, even pregnant and married, he was flirting with Konan. Then there was Kakashi. The chakra was all too familiar and the silver, gravity defying hair only confirmed it. The other he didn't recognize but could tell it was a Hyuga and female.

As they passed around the scroll, the Akatsuki members faces went from impassive to shock. It was Deidara who spoke up first.

"Why would they be willing to do this, yeah? It doesn't make sense, yeah."

"Yeah, I agree. Why exactly would they want to do this?" Kisame agreed.

"You will have to talk to the Hokage for the full explanation but I can say, the true was found out behind a certain incident. It would be a way to right a wrong so to speak. What do you think Itachi? You have been very quiet during this whole thing." Kakashi replied.

Itachi sat there with a shocked look on his face. He looked at each member of his 'family' and saw the hope in their eyes. The hope of a normal life, the life they were never given the option of. Sure, they would have to give up being shinobis but did that really matter compared to what was offered? No, after all, he was always interested in the medical field. Why not try that? Deidara always could be an artist. Kisame, well, he would be an excellent assistant to someone. After all, he knew Itachi's every need and Itachi's rarely said anything. Konan just wanted to be a wife and mother nowadays. Pein, he is a great strategist, why not use that for good, after all, Nara could always use an assistant.

"When do we leave?" was all he could reply.

At that moment, Sakura came walking into the room.

"Leave for where Baby?"

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOUR ALIVE!" Naruto exclaimed as he picked her up, twirling her around the room.

"Yes. I'm alive. Now put me down before you, Baka, no longer are." At that everyone snickered. Turning to Itachi, she looked at his with a slightly panicked face now. "Love, what exactly is going on?"

Itachi handed her the scroll. She quickly read it and looked back at him.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"We are going to go talk it out. We should go pack."

"Yes, I'll start Immediately." With that she was up the stairs in a flash.

'_Please, let this work out. For his sake more than mine'_ was all she could think as she set about packing.


	11. Standing Strong

"Oka-san, how much longer? My legs are numb." Yori asked as they ran toward Konoha with the Anbu squad.

"Not far kid. What was your name again? If you want, you can ride my back the rest of the way." Naruto spoke up before Sakura had a chance to reply.

"His name is Yori, yeah. And I would prefer one of his family carry him, yeah. We love him. You are just putting up with him since you want Sakura-chan back, yeah." Deidara said mistrust in his voice toward the Anbu.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! IF SAKURA-CHAN LOVES HIM THAN I DO TOO! SAKURA-CHAN IS MY TEAMMATE, FRIEND AND SISTER. IF SHE IS OK WITH SOMEONE, I AM TOO! EVEN IF THEY ARE THE REMAINS OF THE AKATSUKI, I AM WILLING TO ACCEPT THEM FOR HER SAKE!" Naruto yelled back.

Everyone turned to stare at him. They realized Naruto had just said he was willing to accept them, even after everything they had done to him. It was then the former Akatsuki members realized they might be forgive and given a chance at a life. A real life, in Konoha.

"I don't mean to interrupt the staring contest or sound weak here but my legs are really killing me." Yori spoke up, sounding like the 8 year old boy he was.

"Kisame, would you take my pack so I can carry Yori?" Itachi asked. At the time, him and Sakura both had a pack and child they were carrying. Yori had volunteered to run so his siblings could be carried by his parents.

"No need. I'll carry Yori." Pein said ask he picked the boy up, placing him on his back.

"Thanks. My legs feel like jelly…" Yori said gratefully as he became adjusted on Pein's back.

"No problem. We are only about ten minutes out of town." Pein replied.

"Is any one else hungry?" Kisame asked suddenly.

"I know I am." Honoka spoke up out of Sakura's arms.

"YEAH! ME TOO! ANYONE WANT RAMEN WHEN WE GET HOME!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, we have to see the Hokage as soon as we get to Konoha but if you are really hungry, I made some Onigiri that is in my pack." Sakura replied.

"Oh, may I have some too, yeah?" Deidara practically begged.

"Sure, just save some for the kids, ok? I don't know how long it will be before we can eat and I don't want them to be hungry." Sakura stated.

"Sure thing, yeah!" Deidara replied.

"You don't have to worry about them eating Sakura-Chan. If Baa-chan lets me, I'll take them out to eat than to the park while you all work through terms and papers. I don't want them to be bored out of their mind waiting." Naruto spoke up. Even though he had just met the kids, he already loved them and wanted to be the best Uncle ever.

"Really? You would do that for me Naruto?"

"Of course! The kids aren't the ones that are being brought into the village under terms so I don't think Baa-chan will mind. She will want to meet them first however, being her future grandkids and all…" Naruto said with a mischievous smile.

"Hai, she will be rather surprised. Not only was I kidnapped but I come back a mother and engaged. Boy, I'm looking forward to that conversation." Sakura said, dripping in sarcasm.

"A MOTHER! YOUR NOT?" Naruto looked at Sakura with huge eyes.

"NO BAKA! I was talking about these three." Sakura replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah. HEHE!"

"I can see the gates." Itachi spoke up suddenly. He slowed the speed and reached for Sakura's hand. "Guys, I need to talk with Sakura alone for a second, before we enter the village. Would you take care of the kids?"

"Sure, yeah. Give me the little guy." Deidara said as he took a sleeping Kichirou from Sakura's arms.

"May I please hold Honoka? I promise to be gentle." Naruto pleaded, looking at Itachi hopefully.

"Of course." Itachi replied, handing his daughter off to Naruto. Sakura could only smile at the exchange, knowing it was a sign of trust from Itachi.

Itachi took Sakura to a confined part of the woods to speak with her. He knew what would happen the second they set foot in the village and wanted to make sure she did too.

"What's wrong Love? What did you need to talk to me about?" Sakura asked concerned.

"I wanted to make sure you understand what is about to happen. The village hates me and if they realize you are with me, they will see you as a traitor and hate you too. Goodness knows Sakura, I love you but if it is too much, I will let you go. I never thought you would love me back and you have no clue how your love makes me feel. However, I also know what people are like. They don't know the truth, like you do, and they will be brutal. It will take a long time for them to accept me back, if ever….. I guess what I am trying to say is, if you don't want to do this and you want to leave me, I understand. I never deserved your love in the first place."

"Love, look at me." Sakura said as she stepped forward, taking Itachi's face in her hands. "Do you think that would scare me off? That I would stop loving you just like that? After everything we have been through, I'm not just going to sit around and let them win. I tried my best to forget you when you left but I could never let you go. When I woke up in that room and saw you for the first time, I was flooded with so many emotions, I couldn't define one from the other. But one was so evident to me, it scared me. I realized I still loved you and I had never stopped loving you. They say death can not stop true love. Why would hatred, misjudgment, rumors or prejudice? Now that we are together, nothing is going to tear us apart as long as I live. This feeling I have in my heart for you, has taken control of my whole existence. I can't live without you now. Honoka, Yori and Kichirou mean more to me than you could possibly know. We are a family now. From the moment I saw you sit down at the table with the children the first morning I was there, I knew in my heart, we would be a family so I decided not to fight it. Our relationship may have been slightly fast to some, okay really fast, but why fight what you know to be right? Even Kisame, Deidara, Pein and Konan are dear to me. We are a family, I admit an odd one of outcasts and freaks but the bond between us is unbreakable. Don't worry, Love. We will make it and be stronger for it."

Itachi pulled her into a tight embrace as silent tears fell down his face. "What did I do to deserve you? I have messed up so much in my life. Everything I have done seems to have been for the worse. How you can love someone like me, I don't know. But one thing I do know, I will never let you go. No matter what happens, I will love you until the day I die. Even if you did leave me, I would never move on, never love again. I love you, Haruno Sakura. I love you more than you will ever know."

Sakura pulled him even tighter to her as she whispered in his ear. "I love you too, Uchiha Itachi. I loved you in the past, I love you now and I will love you until the day I die."

After a few minutes of holding each other in silence, they headed back to the group, fingers entwined.

"About time, yeah." Deidara said as they approached.

"There were some things I needed to explain to Sakura to make sure she understood before we entered the village." Itachi explained. Deidara looked clueless but Pein gave a knowing look.

"Here we go then." Kisame said, trying to sound confident but the feeling of nervousness was thick in the air.

…

"Sakura! You're home!" Ino yelled as she rushed up to Sakura, hugging her furiously.

"Hey Ino! It is so good to see you too. I have missed you so much." Sakura replied as she hugged back just as furiously.

"I was afraid I had lost you for good after a whole month passed. What would I have done without you? You are my best friend and sister. I was so worried." Ino said looking at her, oblivious to anyone else standing there.

"I know Ino. But, I am back and I am fine. More than fine actually." Sakura replied with a smile.

Ino smiled back. It was then she realized who was standing behind Sakura. She looked at each member and realized exactly who they were and that they weren't causing trouble.

"Okay, would you like to explain now? What are they doing here?" Ino demanded, looking straight into Sakura's eyes.

"Well, you see- " Sakura started to explain but before she could finish, Kichirou woke up and started to cried for oka-san. Ino scanned the group looking for Konan to come and get the child. But much to her surprise, Sakura walked over and took the child from Deidara's arms.

"OKA-SAN! You had better start explaining!" Ino all but yelled.

"Whoa girly. No need to get upset. She can explain later but we need to get to the Hokage tower." Kisame said as he walked up to Ino.

"Don't interrupt Fishsticks!" Ino growled.

"Don't call me Fishsticks." Kisame growled back.

"Well, I see you two are practically best friends already but he is right Ino. Tsunade-sama is going to want to see us ASAP." Sakura said, trying not to laugh at the scene in front of her.

"Alright, but we are so having a girls' night to talk about everything soon!" Ino stated giving Sakura hug before moving aside to let the group pass.

"You know it! Love ya pig."

"Love you to forehead."

…..

As they walked through town, people gave the former Akatsuki members glares from every corner on the street. Sakura looked around, realizing that life was not going to be easy for a while. Not until the official announcement anyway. She looked for Itachi and saw he was walking a little bit behind her, so as to appear nothing more than another one of the group. She knew he was doing this to keep her reputation intact incase she wanted to back out but she knew what she had to do.

Sakura slowed down long enough for Itachi to catch up to her then reach for his hand. As she hand his hand, she could feel him tense and his aura get even more nervous. She squeezed his hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb in hope of reassuring him of her words earlier. As she did that, she felt to tension release until he was calm once again. She knew he realized she meant everything she had said earlier.

As the walked into the Hokage tower, Sakura got nervous but excited about seeing Tsunade at the same time.

"Should we stay apart for a while once we enter her office or will she not care?" Itachi asked, nervous about Tsunade's reaction.

"No, we should stay together. Let's get the children though. I want them with us." Sakura smiled as she saw a look of understand cross Itachi's face.

"Good idea." he replied as they gathered the kids.

They reached the Tsunade's door at this time and knocked.

"COME IN!" Tsunade yelled.

Slowly, they opened the door.

**CLIFFHANGER! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	12. The Ending of an Era

The door slowly opened, revealing a waiting Tsunade.

"SAKURA! GET YOUR REAR OVER HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG!" Tsunade yelled, desperate to see her daughter again. Sakura handed Kichirou to Itachi and ran to Tsunade, giving her a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you so much Mom. I'm glad to be home. Thank you." Sakura told Tsunade, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I'm glad you're home too. You have no clue what I have been through waiting for your return. Now, let's pull ourselves together and meet your family. I am dying to meet my grandkids." Tsunade told her with a smile.

"How did you know?" A very shocked Sakura asked.

"Kakashi sent a message back to the village after finding you, explaining the situation. I can tell you I was shocked and mad at first but the more I thought about it, I became excited. A granddaughter to dress up! Grandsons to train and play with. And, of course, I get to spoil them all. However, he has to ask me for your hand in marriage before I hand you over. You may have said yes but I haven't."

Tsunade turned to face the waiting Akatsuki members. "Welcome. Now, Itachi, please release the children so they may meet their grandmother." Tsunade said with a smirk. Itachi did as he was told and the children gingerly made their way to Tsunade.

"How do you do? My name is Yori. I am the eldest and care for my siblings. This is Honoka, my sister, and Kichirou, my brother." Yori said politely, as he stood before Tsunade.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young man. I am Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, and Sakura's mother/shishou. But, enough with the formalities! Come here!" Tsunade said as she gathered the boys in her arms, crushing him in a hug. She then repeated the process with the other two children.

"Now, I will have lots of time to spend with you later but right now, I have business to attend to. Naruto, will you take the kids for ramen and dingo then to the park. Once they are tired, you may take them to my house to watch a movie. Pull out the futon and put it in front of the television. That sure be nice a comfy for them." Tsunade instructed, ready to get the business out of the way.

"Yes, Baa-san. Come here guys. Wrap your arms around me and I will take us to the ramen shop." Naruto said, trying to stay calm for the kids sakes.

"That's insane. It would be safer for us to walk rather than you try to reproduce all four of us from thin air." Yori said, slightly concerned.

"I can do it kid! BELIEVE IT! Wow, he really took after his dad, didn't he?" Naruto said as he transported them elsewhere.

"Well, now that that is done, please have a seat. I hate making speeches or anything diplomatic so lets make this quick. Do you all agree to lay down your weapons and become Konoha civilians? Minus Sakura, of course." Tsunade asked.

"HAI." They said in union.

"Then, sign here and let us think of jobs for you all. Any ideas?"

"I believe Konan was hoping to help at the academy until our child is born." Pein spoke up, looking at a beaming Konan. Her dream of a peaceful life was finally coming true.

"Sure, that's agreeable. You can help Iruka." Tsunade replied.

"I was hoping for a job in the design/art industry. Something that will utilizes my talents. Sculpting on the side, of course." Deidara said, rather excited.

"Sure. You can start by redecorating the Hokage tower, minus pay. At first anyway. Next."

"I was thinking perhaps an assistant. You know, organizing someone or helping someone organize someone. You get my drift?" Kisame said, to the shock of everyone in the room.

"Sure. I actually know of a position you can start in."

"Prehaps I would be best at running something or planning. That tends to be my strong point." Pein said.

"Sure. You can help Nara in his department. You can be his runner, as in his legs not his ruler, and advisor. But, no matter what he says and you think, his plans go."

"I was actually hoping for a teaching job. I understand a genin squad is out of the question but perhaps I can help train ANBU or fill a teacher job at the academy." Itachi said, hoping for the later.

"Prehaps you can do both the later but the first is, as you say, out of the question. I honestly think you just want to work with the kids, so I will be putting you in a permanent position at the academy, since Konan will only be there shortly, and will tell ANBU to call upon you when need for training."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"You are welcome, Itachi. Now, living arrangements shouldn't be a problem. Sasuke has prepared four houses on the Uchiha Compound. I believe they are only temporary, minus Sakura and Itachi's of course, but they will do for now. Now, we will expect full reports of any information that could aid Konoha."

"Hokage-sama, if I may, we wrote out numerous scrolls, before coming, of everything that might possibly be helpful to the village. We also brought along our full array of jutsu scrolls, which took years to collect. I hope they will be of help." Pein said as he handed a storage scroll to Tsunade.

"Most impressive. Konoha, thanks you. Now, all is concluded, I will have Shuzune, Kakashi, Genma and Neji escort you to your houses. Don't you just love my fast food style negotiations?" Tsunade asked, rather proud that the meeting only took two hours total. When the elders helped, it took over 6 hours….. She hated them.

"Hokage-sama, if it is not to much trouble, I would like to speak to you alone. It should only take a second." Itachi asked. Tsunade knew exactly what he wanted and smirked.

"Of course Uchiha. The rest of you, get out of here." They all left rather rapidly.

"Now, what was it you needed to say?" Tsunade asked in a serious tone. She knew full well what he wanted to say but needed him to understand she took this seriously.

"I would like to respectfully ask for Sakura's hand in marriage. I understand it will take a long time before you trust me but I would like you to give me the opportunity to earn it. The children love her and she loves them. As for me, I love her with such a passion it is unconceivable and will do everything I can humanly do to be worth her. I know I don't deserve her but I can't help but be selfish in this one area. I have always thought of what others needed and she does deserve someone better than me and my past, with all that includes, but is it wrong to want something I love so much to be mine? She will never want for anything if I can help it. She will always be loved. I will never cheat on her nor will I ever raise a hand in violence toward her. I know you don't know about our past but I have loved her since the first time I held her, just hours after her birth. Over time that love grew and, though separated and put through unmentionable challenges, I never stopped loving her, nor watching over her. Speaking of which, I would like to talk to you about certain security flaws as one of my first duties as a Konoha citizen."

"Itachi, you are correct, I do not know, nor trust you. However, Sakura does love you. I know that look in her eyes when she looks at you or when you touch her. Kakashi and Genma have a high level of trust in you, both of whom I trust implicitly. I also know the truth about you and admire you for staying strong through all you have been through. Son, in my eyes, if anyone deserves a happy ending, it's you. So in answer to your question, yes, you may marry my daughter. You had better keep your promise to care for her and those kids of yours. Now, lets go spend some time as a family." Tsunade said, tears glistening in her eyes from Itachi's touch speech.

"That sounds wonderful. Our family is complete now that you have accepted us." Itachi replied, smiling a small but true smile.

"Now the challenge will be keeping your obnoxious blond brother out of the house. He quite likes the idea of being an uncle." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"At least it won't be dull. Plus, I don't think it will be that bad having him around. He is loud, yes, but he also longs for a family to call his own. If any one understands the desperate feeling of loneliness and the want to belong, it is me. Even when I had a family, I was not aloud to be part. They wanted me for nothing more than a weapon, a tool to be used for their purposes. I always longed to just be a child, to not be feared by others, to have the ability to let my guard down and show who I was truly was. I believe I understand Naruto. After all, I have watched him for years. He will be a most welcome addition to our family."

"He will like that very much. Just beware anytime Naruto and Sakura are together, things are bound to be broken. The lesson in that statement, put away anything valuable before Naruto enters the house. Let's go, Son." a smirking Tsunade replied as she shut the door. Leaving a shocked but happy Itachi to follow. Yes, life was good.

…..

"So, do you like the house Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he walked in to find a very inquisitive Sakura.

"I love it! Come here." She instructed as she opened her arms to give him a hug. A shy Sasuke walked toward her as instructed.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" A shocked Sasuke asked after receiving a punch in the shoulder instead of the expected hug.

"That was for letting Itachi kidnap me! Honestly, what were you thinking? But this, is for letting Itachi kidnap me." Sakura said as she leaned up to peck him on the cheek.

"Goodness Sakura, you hit me for it one minute and kiss me for it the next. You're nuts." Sasuke replied with a smirk and a roll of the eyes.

"Yeah, but I am also going to be the mother of the next line of Uchihas. Hehe, let's hope all the boys get their Dad's hair." Sakura said with a giggle.

"I don't know, some little onyx eyed, pink haired shinobis running around won't be too bad. I can see it now, Shisui, the pink haired flicker. It has a ring to it I think." Itachi said from the door way.

"ITACHI!" Sakura yelled as she ran into his waiting arms.

"Geez Sakura, it's only been, what? An hour?" Sasuke asked, smiling at the fact his brother found someone who truly loved him.

"It was a long hour!" Came Sakura's muffled reply due to her head being buried in Itachi's neck while hugging him fiercely.

"Yeah, Yeah….. Itachi." Sasuke said, trying to get his brothers attention momentarily. Sakura released Itachi and watched as he crossed the room to Sasuke. She couldn't help but be a little nervous, due to their past. However, she was pleasantly surprised as she watched the brothers fiercely hug each other, both letting down their guard, while letting tears of joy slip past their eyes.

"I'm so sorry for everything Sasuke. You were so young or I would have trying to explain and it was to dangerous to try and take you. I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. I'm sorry for the loneliness I was responsible for. I'm sorry for everything." Was Itachi's apology as he hugged his brother, hoping and praying he could receive forgiveness from the only person who truly mattered.

"And I am sorry, Itachi. For not realizing sooner that you were innocent. I'm sorry for leaving you lonely and sick for so long while I foolishly chased after power. I was so blind, I never saw your pain or your innocents. I love you, nii-san. I'm glad you're home. I'm glad we are a family again. I'm glad you found love. I'm glad we are brothers again." Sasuke replied with more emotion than anyone had ever seen from the youngest Uchiha.

"I love you too, Sasuke and promise to never leave again."

"Nii-san, I want you to know, I have quit my job as a shinobi. I will be working with you at the academy. The amount of death I have seen, is enough to last me a lifetime. I am ready to settle into our compound and live life as a normal family, rebuild our clan and rebuild our friendship." Sasuke told Itachi, knowing Itachi would never touch a weapon again if he were give the choice.

"I would like that otouto." A smiling Itachi replied.

Tsunade and Sakura watched the brothers from the doorway, smiling at the reunion.

"I believe it is the end of a painful era for those two." Tsunade told Sakura with a smile.

"Yes, but it is also the beginning of a new and joyful era, Mother."

**Sorry for taking so long. Life is hectic right now! I hope this was worth the wait! Please Review! You know I love hearing your opinions!**


	13. Spontaneous Is The Way To Go

A week later everyone was settled in. Itachi and Sasuke were closer than ever before. Tsunade practically moved in with Itachi and Sakura since she just couldn't spend enough time with her grandkids. She would have sold her house had Shizune not convinced her that it would be a good place to have grandma days once Sakura and Itachi were married so they had time alone.

"Oka-san, Baa-chann says she wants to take us shopping! Is that okay with you?" Yori yelled from the living room to a cooking Sakura.

"Yeah Sweetie. Let me get you some money." Sakura yelled back.

"Don't you dare Sakura! I am paying for everything! This is what a grandmother gets to do." A very happy Tsunade said from the kitchen doorway.

"But Mom, I can't let you do…"

"Oh, but you can. If you want to pay me back, have a little pink haired, onyx eyed Uchiha granddaughter. And maybe a green eyed, black haired grandson. Or maybe two or three of each! You know, a couple dozen grandkids would be great!" Tsunade said with hope in her eyes.

"Haha - Let's start with one and see where it goes." A laughing Sakura replied.

"Kill Joy. Ok, we're heading out. I'm taking all three kids. Love you." Tsunade said as she ushered the kids out the door, Kichirou propped on her hip.

"Ok - Love you guys! Be careful." Sakura yelled after them.

"Well, there goes dinner. I guess I'll take part of it to Sasuke and put the rest back for tomorrow." Sakura said out loud to herself.

Suddenly, Sakura felt two strong arms circle her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. She knew who it was immediately and laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Welcome home, Love." Sakura said, smiling lovingly at the love of her life.

"It's good to be home. Where are the kids?"

"Where do you think? Out with Tsunade again….."

"Hm. So we are alone this evening?"

"Yep!"

"Good. I wanted to ask something. How do you feel about a big wedding?"

"I would prefer not. In fact, I kind of wanted to talk to you about the wedding."

"What did you need to talk to me about? Please tell me you aren't leaving me. Please, I don't think I could take that." Itachi asked with panic in his voice and tears threatening to fall at just the thought.

"Shhh. No Love, I'm not rethinking anything. I love you and can't wait to be your wife. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to hurry the wedding along so to speak."

"You mean have it soon. Like really soon?" A very hopeful Itachi asked. As much as he knew she loved him, he wanted her to be his officially as soon as possible. He still couldn't understand why she loved him after everything but he would never do anything to ruin it.

"Yeah, like really soon."

"So, if I suggested we went and found Tsunade and asked her to marry us, here, tonight, what would you say?"

"I would say, lets get moving! I love you Itachi and I don't need a huge wedding to prove it. Or a scheduled one for that….. Spontaneous and quick sounds good to me. Lets go." Sakura replied beaming.

"I love you too Sakura. I'll go get Tsunade and the kids and any of your friends I see. The sooner the better."

"I'll go get Sasuke and the rest of our family."

"We'll meet back here in two hours to get dressed and have the wedding in three! I love you." With that, Itachi jumped out the nearest window and ran to find everyone leaving a laughing Sakura.

"Who would have thought it would all end like this?" Sakura said to herself.

….

Three hours later, they were standing in the living room of Sakura and Itachi's home, starting the wedding ceremony. The entire Konoha Nine, plus Gai's team, were there, plus the Akatsuki of course. Tsunade freaked at first but quickly agreed and set to work on getting the marriage certificate ready. She figured Sakura took her words about wanting more grandkids to heart and wanted to get started.

Tsunade started the ceremony. "We all know why we are gathered here today and why they are getting married so I am simply skipping to the vows. Repeat after me Uchiha…."

"Hokage-sama, I would like to share my own vows, if possible?" Itachi quickly interrupted.

"Sure Sweetie. Go on." Tsunade said with a smile. Truth be told, she really just wanted to service over with and the kids at her house playing with Grandma while mommy and daddy made them another sibling.

"Haruno Sakura, you captured my heart from that first day in the hospital. My mother handed you to me and I knew then, I never wanted to hand you back. I loved you as a sibling, than a friend and slowly that friendship evolved into a love that consumed every part of my being. Even after everything that happened, you were willing to love me. I don't deserve you, or this life, but I know, that I would cease to function without you because you are my life and always will be. I promise, from this day forward, I will love you, protect you, care for your every need and never leave your side. On this day, I promise you this and so much more. Thank you for loving me My Cherry Blossom."

"Sakura, I suppose you have your own vows too." said a teary eyed Tsunade.

"Uchiha Itachi, I can't remember a memory from my childhood that didn't involve you in some way. You were always my best friend and protector. You were always there for me, even if I didn't know it. I love you, Itachi and, while I know there are trials ahead of us, I will never leave your side. I will be with you through thick and thin, no matter what. I look forward to being the one you sit on the front porch with, holding hands, while our grandchildren play in the front yard. I look forward to having children with you and growing old with you. Thank you for never giving up on me, Itachi."

"Wow! Now I'm crying. Ok, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." declared a rather emotional Tsunade.

With that, everyone burst into applaud. The children were ecstatic and jumping around their parents. Afterwards, everyone went to a restaurant to celebrate. All of Sakura's friends accepted Itachi and embraced him as the hero he was. They laugh and joked and Sakura couldn't help be notice how happy Itachi looked. It was like years of pent up emotion finally were allowed to be free.

It didn't take long before Sakura and Itachi snuck out of the party. As the walked toward the front door, Sakura suddenly felt herself being picked up. "And just what do you think you are doing?" asked a laughing Sakura.

"Come now, I can't let my bride walk over the threshold."

"I rather like the sound of that."

"What? Me carrying you?"

"No. 'My bride'."

"Hm. So do I. But I think I like Mrs. Uchiha Itachi better."

"'Mrs. Uchiha Itachi'. I like that a lot. So Mr. Uchiha, how does it feel to be a married man? No looking at other girls, no shopping around, etc….. Can you handle it?"

"Sweetheart, even when I wasn't technically attached, my heart was yours so I never did any of those things. I think part of Aktasuki used to think I swung the other way."

"HAHAHAHA - When did they figure out differently?"

"When I gave them the cameras."

"What cameras?"

"You know what cameras."

"So I do…. The ones you had them spy on me with. Can I ask for something?"

"Anything Love."

"Kiss me."

"I don't think that will be a problem. I love you, Mrs. Uchiha."

"I love you, Mr. Uchiha."

The rest of the night was spent together, finalizing the bond that would last a lifetime. A bond that would weather the most tempestuous storms and the calmest of seas. A bond that would only grow stronger through the years and last through the birth of generations to come.

….

"Good morning, my darling wife." Itachi whispered in a stirring Sakura's ear the next morning.

"Good morning, my wonderful husband." Sakura whispered as she snuggled deeper into Itachi's chest.

Itachi held her tighter, convincing himself this was not a dream. He had waited so long, thinking this was an impossible reality. However, as she gently caressed his cheek, he knew he was not dreaming because a dream couldn't feel this good.

Three days later, as they ate breakfast, both knew something was missing. "Itachi?" Sakura finally had to ask.

"Hm?"

"Does it feel like something is missing? I just can't quite calm myself."

"You mean the kids? I feel the same way. We were suppose to have two weeks to ourselves but, I miss them."

"I know. We are a family, we need to start our life as one."

"Then lets go get them. Oh, and how long until you tell Tsunade about the growing pool of chakra in your abdomen?"

"What pool of chakra?"

"The one my kekki genki is picking up."

"WHAT?"

"I looks like two too."

"WHAT! That means, we'll have 5 kids. 5 KIDS! What are we going to do? 5 KIDS! How could you get me pregnant the first day we are married? And with TWINS! You and your overly efficient, 'have to over do everything' attitude has struck again!"

"You didn't want it?"

"Of course I did. But did you have to go be so efficient and cause twins? How am I going to keep up with 5 kids, work and the house?"

"You could quit work and stay home or we could alternate days until the babies are old enough to have a sitter."

"I like the stay home option."

"Sounds awfully good to me too. Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall."

**Sorry it's bee so long. Life tends to get ahead of you at times and it's seems to be a mile ahead of me at the moment! **

**So, this can be the end or I can do an epilogue. Your choice! Review and give me your opinion! **


	14. Epilogue

**10 years later…..**

"Yori, where is Otou-san?" Sakura yelled at her son.

"He's helping Fugaku get ready for the graduation ceremony."

"Thanks Sweetie!" Sakura replied after leaving her now Jonin/ANBU son in the living room with his younger siblings.

Since the birth of Mikoto and Fugaku 10 years ago, Sakura and Itachi had had 3 more children with another on the way. There were days she wondered exactly why she married someone who needed to revive a clan….. Not that she was complaining. The oldest was already ANBU, which kept her up night after night worrying. Now, the first of her children were graduating and becoming ninjas. Life really wasn't fair. They should still be babies in their cradle, not graduating the academy three years early.

She walked into the their room only to see Itachi fussing over the twins clothes. They had gone shopping with the twins to find the first ninja uniforms together. Fugaku looked just like his father except with green eyes. He had chosen an outfit similar to what his father had worn at his age. Mikoto inherited her mother's pink hair, however hers had dark red and black highlights throughout it. With her black eyes, she was a striking beauty, even as young as she was. She had chosen a mahogany colored short/skirt set with black shorts to go under.

"Do you need help love?" Sakura asked from the doorway.

"No, I think I got them all outfitted. I was thinking we should give them their graduation gifts. What do you think?" Said a smirking Itachi, knowing very well the reaction he would get once they were opened.

"I think you are right." Sakura replied as she pulled the boxes of the top shelf of her closet.

The twins quickly unwrapped the offered gifts, only to looked at their parents, confusion in both's eyes.

"Oka-san, this is your medical pouch. I don't understand." Mikoto said while staring curiously at her mother.

"That was my medic's pouch Sweetheart. The one that was with me through it all. Now, I am giving it to you. You are going to be a brilliant young medic and that pouch never let me down. It's yours now and if your team is half as annoying as mine was, you'll need it… It spent a lot of time healing injuries I caused due to blowing a fuse."

"Thank you, Oka-san. I will put it to good use." Mikoto said as she gave both of her parents a hug than quickly strapping it to her waist.

"That was my first katana Fugaku. It was the one I learned with. When I got my Anbu issued Katana, I put that one in a special place since I wanted to give it to the next Uchiha heir. You see, it is passed from heir to heir. It was your grandfather's and his father's father before that." Itachi explained to his son.

"But Otou-san, why didn't you give it to Kichirou or Yori?" Asked a slightly puzzled Fugaku.

"Because neither are interested in being the heir of the clan. They both inherited something special on their graduation but you are the heir."

Fugaku looked at the ivory-handled weapon in his hand than at his father with pride in his eyes. "I except my responsibility Otou-san. Thank you." Fugaku gave both parents a hug before heading of they all headed downstairs, gifts attached to both recipients.

They quickly got their family together and headed out the door only to be met by Sasuke and Naruto. Both standing next to their pregnant wives.

Sasuke had married a young civilian, Kazumi, about five years previous and now had a 4 year old son and a daughter on the way. He was the happiest he had ever been. He, not only had found the love of his life, he also had his brother and together they were reviving the Uchiha clan better than ever. Together, they were building a clan based on loyalty and morals, love and devotion. They were determined the next Uchihas would be a powerful clan but not to the point of being stoic and willing to give up happiness for it.

Naruto had married Hinata a month after Itachi and Sakura's wedding and was now Hokage after Tsunade's retirement. They had a 6 year old daughter, Kushina, who looked just like her Mom and a 10 year old son, Minato, who looked just like his Dad. Kushina had her mother's calm personality, however, she was more assertive and bold about things. His son had the same personality as Naruto's dad had and constantly amazes everyone around him. Thankfully, he got some booksmarts, unlike his father, and was graduating with Sakura's kids. Naruto found it comical that his son was already chasing after a very resistant Mikoto. She was constantly telling him to bug off and he kept coming back. Both sets of parent could just feel that there would be a romance in five or six years. Both actually liked the idea. However, Naruto knew that tomorrow poor Mikoto would be furious since she had been placed on the same team as Minato with Kakashi as their sensei. '_Ignorance is bliss,_' thought Naruto as he chuckled furiously.

"Can you believe they are already graduating! It feels like yesterday that I was standing in the operating room delivering Minato." Sakura said as she talked with Hinata, husbands following, kids running ahead.

"I know! He gave us a scare being a month and a half early like that." replied a now confident Hinata.

"Yep! He has his dad's patients when it comes to waiting."

"That's he does. At least Hideki takes after his father. Quiet and curious. How you handle all the kids I don't know. How old are they all now?" Kuzumi asked.

"Lets see, Yori is 18, and an ANBU. Honoka is 14 and already a Jonin. Kichirou is 12 just passed his Chunnin exam. The twins are 10 and graduating today but you know that. Kenichi is 8 and in the academy and is Mayo, who is now 6. Ryouta is 3 and the last one Michi, is now 6 months! I told Itachi this is it! Truth is though, he isn't the one who wanted to keep going. Don't get me wrong, he loves and wanted each and every one of them but he doesn't want me to feel pressured because of the clan. He wanted to have this many kids because we both wanted it and fortunately, we both wanted a huge family!" Sakura always beamed while talking about her family.

"Same with Naruto and I, although we are taking it slowly. He is talking about little pink haired grandbabies already! He sounds like Tsunade did when you and Itachi got married!" With that all three girls burst out laughing.

"Oh, I heard the Kazekage was in town for the graduate since you and Naruto are so close to him." Kuzumi said suddenly.

"Yeah! He always comes for the graduations. He loves taking the kids for trips through the air. He can air skim with his sand and the kids love to feel like they are flying….. We also found out that Fugaku is rather smitten with his 8 year old daughter. That little girl is a pretty little thing and I wouldn't mind some sand wielding grandkids….. It was passed through his blood you know." Sakura said with a smile.

"I noticed that last time they came over. Fugaku wouldn't leave her side and Minato wouldn't leave Mikoto's side. I felt sorry for the boys though. Neither girl seemed to notice. I say give it a few years though. Did you know Fugaku requested his first mission out of Konoha be to Suna?" Hinata said with a smile.

"Oh kids… They leave you too fast." All the woman nodded their heads in agreement.

The graduation didn't take long and everyone was soon back at the compound celebrating. The previous Akatsuki members never did leave. Both Itachi and Sasuke said it was pointless since they were all family, same last name or not.

…

Deidara married Ino about 2 years after moving to Konoha. He got a temporary job at the flower shop flower arranging until people trusted his enough to get his interior/exterior design business off the ground. He created one of a kind designs that were soon well known, although he always tried to pass the credit to Ino. It didn't take long for Deidara to ask her out. He was always careful to keep from actually touching her, no matter how much he wanted to, since he was scared she wouldn't accept his kekkei genkei. Ino knew this and watched as tears slid down his face the day she slipped her hand into his in front of everyone, signifying her acceptance of him. He had finally found someone who loved him and accepted everything about him with welcome arms.

Pein and Konan now have 3 kids, two boys and a girl. Konan is a stay at home mom and loves every moment of it. Pein excelled at his job and loved the peace in his life now. He had become a huge asset to the village and liked being able to make a difference, without having to hide it. He worked at the orphanage part of the time now since he wanted to help in anyway possible. Both he and Konan loved children so they were in the process of adopting.

Kisame enjoyed the simplicity of his job. He became Shizune's assistant and goodness knows, she deserved one. Once he had been assigned the job, he walked into the office and took all the tedious and time consuming jobs from Shizune. He tried to take as much of a load off the poor girl as possible. There was more than one night he would accompany her to the hospital and surprise her by working through her paperwork while she was doing rounds. She would come back to a neat desk and often dinner. It didn't take long before he realized he was in love with her and even less time for him to ask her out. Shizune took a little longer to fall for Kisame and saw him as nothing but a friend for a while. One evening after working 20 hours straight, he took her out of the Hokage building, by force but with Tsunade's permission, sat her down at the table in her house and her cooked dinner. While she ate, she heard a bath being drawn for her. He cleaned the dishes while she relaxed in her bubble bath then slipped out of the house quietly. Shizune realized that night, she both love and needed him and told him as much the next day. He was so happy, he picked her up and twirled her then slipped the ring on her finger he had been carrying for months, waiting for the right time. They currently have 3 kids, though they are working toward their 4th.

Itachi very much enjoyed his job at the academy, although when Naruto became Hokage, he was restated in ANBU for specific missions that required his expertise. He would walk home with his kids everyday and come home to Sakura and his children who are not at the academy yet.

None of the children had left home, even though they could have. Home life was just too pleasant to think about leaving and Itachi loved that. He had been concerned that his children would be ashamed of him because of his past but instead he found undeniable pride in them that he is their father. The day they asked for the story, his heart fell but told them anyway, expecting to be shunned afterwards. He was instead captured in a hug by his family and told how proud they were of him. When he asked why, they simply replied that if he hadn't done what he had done, most of their friends and their mother might not be alive today.

Itachi still was afraid that he would wake up and this would all be a dream but with every touch, it became more and more real to him. He would never forget the first time he held his children, the later nights with crying babies, the graduations, every time Sakura would announce another pregnancy and ever other memory he thought would never exist. With every passing day, he realized how lucky he was. He knew one day, he would get to watch his multi-color hair grandchildren run around the compound while sitting on the porch holding the hand of his wife and he couldn't ask for more.

In his heart, he knew his whole life changed the first time he held her. Somehow, that day, he knew he had found his soulmate and knew that their hearts would forever beat as one.

**FINISHED! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the great reviews and support. Tell me what you thought of the ending. I was actually rather pleased. Now I can concentrate on my next story I have had brewing. Gaa/Saku**


End file.
